How to Play
If you are a new player to the game, well then this article is for you! ''' New Players have $10,000 as well as a daily login bonus, which can give you up to $1,000 in-game money! With the money, first-time players can buy a lawnmower, Dodge Coronet, GMC Vandura, GMC Cyclone, Jeep Wrangler, and the golf cart! Click THIS to see all the cars! '''Look closely, for this will save you money.(lots) Cars like the Pontiac G8 and the Ford Crown Victoria (Sedan) ARE FREE! If you use these cars they will save you $10,000! With this money, first-time players can get lots of money without spending any!(Disincluding gas prices) You can save up and buy a new car! How to Play? How to Spawn a Car? First one of the most frequently asked questions is, "How to spawn a car." To answer this all you have to do is simply go close up to a green colored mark on the ground and once you get a text appearing saying "Press 'E' to enter garage and spawn vehicle." The garage is the spawn. '''Hold "E" or simply click it (whatever works for you) and the garage will open up. If this doesn't work try resetting or leaving the pad and standing on it again. Many cars will pop-up. But do remember what it says above about spending. '''You might click a Lamborghini or a McLaren and wonder why it is not letting you purchase this. That is because you do not have enough money yet. '''As it says above, you can only buy certain cars. But if you want to really earn lots of money you have to farm hard. '''Use the free cars if you do not want to spend any money! '''Once you select a car you like and you want to buy it click "purchase" or "spawn" If your buying a car it will send you to customize your car. At this moment you can choose your color. If you want to further customize it such as adding boost or changing rims go to where it says "Body Shop" You have options to purchase boost, change rims, change rim colors, change window tint, and much more. Boost is 10,000 or 10 Robux. '''How to Drive? Congratulations! You just bought your first car in Ultimate Driving. Now, for the good part, How To Drive. WASD all work so do the arrow keys. Be careful that you do not bump into other cars. Also be cautious about driving through the under-water tunnels as high-speed drivers could go right into you and knock you over the road. From now on you can explore the world as you like. W-forward A-left, D-right, S-brake/ reverse. More controls: G-Horn, H-Headlights, J-Beam(for headlights), Z-left turn signals X-Hazards, C-right turn signals, Y-Cruise Control, F-flip(handy when you are stuck), R-Boost, B-Brake. How to Customize your car? Now you know how to drive, but... you don't like the color you choose for your car. You can just go back to the spawn and drive your car into the building that says, "Body Shop" It will say, "Click 'E' to open garage" Click or hold down "E" and then it will give you some options. You can change your color to your car, buy boost, change secondary color, and rims. Boost makes your car go faster click boost to see more. Some options are only if you have the garage pass. The Garage Pass is 60 Robux. Once done customizing your car hop back in and reverse it. Then you can go and drive it again. How do I get money? Another frequently asked question. Simple answer: Drive. The better car you have the more money it gives you. The F1 Longtail currently gives the most money. If you have a lawnmower it will not give as much money as the Aventador. A better car is usually more expensive than another one. Bounty Bounty, we all have to deal with it. If you have more than or equal to 12 bounty you can be arrested. If you have 100 bounty or more you can be killed. For people with more than 100, the police can shoot their tires and that can stop them from driving concluding them going to jail. If you don't want any of this to happen to you, I advise you to follow the speed limits and stop/go when it is correct. There are traffic cameras in almost every city/town. Gas You have to get gas once in a while. Once you run out you have a gas can that can fill you up until you can make it to a gas station. When you use it disappears. Gas Stations are located at every spawn. When you first buy a car it has a full gas can. If you aren’t watching your gas gauge carefully, you will run out. A message will appear in red, telling you have run out. If you already used your gas can, check for a DOT with a tow truck or ask for somone to drive by and give you a lift! If neither works, just reset! Rules There are rules. You can find them by clicking the question mark on the left-hand side or your screen. Congratulations! You just learned everything a beginner should know on how to play the game. Once you start playing more you also start the learn more! After getting enough money for a new car you can get a next step car such as the Dodge Neon SRT-4, AE86, and others! Created by: Whale Storm Side Notes * The speed of a vehicle does not make it better. For maximum effect, use a vehicle with a good combination of cash back and speed. a good example of this is the Bugatti Divo, the best farming car. It’s not the fastest but it makes the most money. Category:Tutorials Category:Guides